Between Life and Death
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Mike and Harvey are on their way to Pearson Hardmann with a client, when their cars suddenly crash and drive off the edge of a bridge into the water. Mike saves Harvey's life and then has to risk his own life to save the clients. Will saving the client mean Mike's life?
1. Chapter 1 - First and Last

Chapter 1

First and Last

 _They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die_

 _Mike never believed it, he'd always believed that you just close your eyes and die. He was not spiritual or religious so he just assumed when you died that was it. So when his parents died, and everyone said they were in heaven watching over him, he never believed them. That's why he closed of his heart to everyone around him, sure he had relationships but he ended things before they got too serious as he was too scared of falling in love and watching them die, like he had his parents._

 _Until he met Harvey Specter, who like him kept people away from fear of getting hurt. Mike assumed that's why he fell for the man. However unlike Harvey, Mike showed he cared for people, he wasn't afraid to show his emotions - well just one emotion; Love. That one scared Mike most of all._

 _Thus everything changed for Mike that day, the day when he almost lost everything, the day he watched as the one he loved nearly slipped away, the day he died and saw his parents. The day when he saw his life flash before his eyes and realised what really mattered to him._

 _~~~~~~~~SUITS~~~~~~~~_

Mike and Harvey were driving back to the office after visiting a client. Their client was looking for their help in preventing a takeover of his company and wanted Harvey's help. Which meant Mike's help too.

Their client; Mr Carter, had a passion for boats and so they met on his yacht. Mike was amazed, he'd never been on a yacht before and was nervous about it sinking. He'd been on a boat with his parents once and it nearly sunk and he was thrown overboard. Luckily he could swim and was pulled out by his father, but it scared him into never getting on a boat or swimming ever again. That it until today.

Mike hadn't even bothered attempting to tell Harvey, not just because he knew Harvey wouldn't care, but because he didn't want the pity. The look people gave him when he talked about his parents, he'd seen it so many times and he hated it.

So to say he was nervous was an understatement, so nervous in fact that he forgot to bring the file with him, with some papers for Mr Carter so sign. Harvey was furious, Mike could tell. Carter shrugged it off and said he'd go to Pearson Hardmann. Hence there they were heading to the office, Harvey and Mike in one car with Harvey driving; Ray off sick, and Mr Carter in another car with his driver.

Harvey hadn't said one word to Mike since they left the boat and got in the car. Harvey was frowning and staring at the road intently and Mike was staring out the window ashamed

"What's wrong with you?" Harvey suddenly yelled and Mike jumped

"What?"

"I'm serious, lately it's like you're falling apart. You're works getting sloppy, you're messing up client meetings and to be honest Mike, I've let it slide for too long and I've had it. I should fire you right now" Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose, he was so angry

"Yeah maybe you should" Mike whispered. Harvey's words hurt Mike, but he knew Harvey was right. Mike was falling apart because he let Harvey in and now he was panicking; he'd never stayed in one place too long and this was the reason. He'd fallen for Harvey, and as much as he tried to deny it; he couldn't. And now he didn't know what to do.

Harvey's head snapped to looking at Mike and his anger eased up as he saw Mike. From the look on Mike's face, Harvey could see it was like Mike was seconds from breaking

"Mike" Mike looked at Harvey and Harvey saw a look of desperation

"You know this is exactly the reason I don't stay too long in one place; I got too close and now it's too late." Mike mumbled and looked out the window

Harvey frowned as he didn't understand what Mike meant.

"What the-" Mike said and Harvey peered over to see what Mike was looking at, they both saw the car Mr Carter was in speed up and swerve next to them, then suddenly it swerved heading towards them. "Harvey look out!" Mike shouted

Harvey had no time to react; he was just shocked. By the time he realised what was happening it was too late as Mr Carter's car smashed into their and both car's skidded along the road, Mike and Harvey were thrown back and force, and Mike's body slammed into the car door

"Harvey!" Harvey looked to see Mike was looking out the front window at the fact they were getting closer to the edge of the bridge. Harvey reached out his hand and gripped Mike's tightly, as both cars crashed through the railing at the edge of the bridge and went over the edge, hitting the water below.

Mike didn't know what happened, it happened so fast. One moment he was arguing with Harvey, the next they were driving over the edge of the bridge. He felt himself be broken apart from Harvey as the car crashed into the railing and hit the water below. Mike's body hit the car door as the front window smashed, the airbags deployed and Mike felt his body be pelted with glass and felt the full force of the other car hitting them.

Mike must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes, the car was floating down to the bottom of the river and quickly filling with water. His whole body hurt and his head was spinning, he could barely feel his legs and his heart was racing as he tried to breathe.

Harvey had never been so terrified as he felt Mike being torn from his grasp and being thrown all over the seat. He was thrown forward and his head hit the steering wheel, then the airbags deployed; his vision blurred and he blacked out.

He woke up being shaken by someone, he opened his eyes and felt wet.

"HARVEY!" Harvey turned to see Mike, who looked horrible, he had a huge cut on his forehead and blood was dripping down his face. He didn't know about Mike's other injuries were as he realised the car was filling with water too quickly and was up to their necks. Harvey saw Mike's eyes filled with fear.

"Mike-" Harvey lifted his head to the top of the car as the water was rising

"WE'LL GET...OUT..OF THIS.." Harvey said and the water rose up and filled the car, they both took a deep breath as the water reached the top of their heads.

Harvey's head was throbbing and he felt tired and his eyes started to close. He tried to keep them open, but they wouldn't.

Mike saw Harvey's closing his eyes and he knew they had to get out. Luckily he could hold his breath for a long time, he looked down and undid his seatbelt, then he swam forward and undid Harvey's. He cupped Harvey's face, and saw his eyes' closing. Mike shook Harvey's head and Harvey opened his eyes for a second, then started to close them again.

 _NOOO_ Mike yelled in his head, then he smashed his lips against Harvey's and blew air into his mouth. He pulled back and Harvey's eyes were wide open and shocked

Mike widened his eyes to indicate to stay awake and Harvey nodded, then Mike put his arm around Harvey's waist as he pulled him out the smashed window, and away from the sinking car. Mike didn't know the extent of his injuries as his whole body felt numb, but he wasn't thinking about himself, he only thought about Harvey.

As Mike held Harvey against him and kicked his legs, they slowly made their way to the surface. It took a while as Harvey kept slipping and Mike felt his muscles in his arms stiffen.

They broke through the surface and Mike took in a deep breath and coughed. He turned to Harvey who was unconscious

"Shit. HARVEY!" Mike gaped, then swam towards the shore. They had fallen quite far from the bridge, the drop was equivalent to a 4-storey building, so they were lucky to be alive.

Luckily there was a little docking platform for boats nearby, which Mike reached relatively quickly. As soon as he got there he reached out one hand and grabbed the edge of the docking platform, it was about 2ft higher and Mike felt Harvey slipping. Mike's grip slipped on the edge and they fell below the water, then they was pulled up. Mike looked up to see two men pulling them out the water.

Mike coughed out any water in his lungs as soon as they got onto the docking platform and collapsed to his knees

"Thanks" Mike said as he shivered; he was dripping wet and freezing

"What happened? One man asked

"I-"

"Hey you're friends not looking good" The other man yelled and Mike turned to face Harvey. Harvey wasn't breathing and his lips were turning blue

"Shit" Mike luckily knew CPR, so put his hands over Harvey's chests and started compressions

"One of you call an ambulance!" Mike yelled then he pinched Harvey's nose and blew in his mouth.

One of the man dialled 911

"NO. HARVEY. COME ON YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!" Mike yelled as he pushed harder on Harvey's chest, probably cracking some ribs and blowing into Harvey's mouth

Suddenly Harvey started coughing up water and Mike turned him onto his side. Mike collapsed back and rested on his feet as he gripped his knees, breathing heavily.

"Thank god"

"Ughh my head, what happened" Harvey groaned and tried to get up

Mike pushed him back down; "You nearly drowned that's what" Mike said; "You stopped breathing and I had to give you CPR. Luckily you're too stubborn to die" Mike gave a small smirk

Harvey looked up at Mike; "You saved me?"

"Well I couldn't just let you die" Mike scoffed

"The ambulance says it's going to be a while as there was a multiple car pile-up." The man who dialled 911 said rushing over and Mike frowned at him, then he remembered

"Hey have you guy's seen anyone else come out the water?" Mike said looking at the two men who shook their heads

"Shit they must be still down there"

"Mike?" Harvey sat up slowly

"Mr Carter's car went off the bridge as well-"

Mike was cut off by a splash and to see Mr Carter's driver emerge from the water. One of the men helped him up and he collapsed onto the ground coughing. Mike looked from the driver to the water

"Hey where's Mr Carter!" Mike yelled to the driver

"His seatbelt was stuck. Couldn't get him out" The driver said coughing and shivering

"You left him there!" Mike shouted; "He'll die!"

"I had no choice!" The driver yelled back

Mike turned to the two men; "You need to go get him" They exchanged glances and looked at Mike

"We can't swim"

"Seriously" Mike put a shaky hand to his face

"Mike?" Mike turned to face Harvey who was looking at him; "Don't. I know what you're thinking, you can't"

"I can't let him die" Mike whispered

"You could die" Harvey put his hand up to Mike's face and Mike put his hand over Harvey's. Mike knew if he went after Mr Carter he could die, but if he didn't Mr Carter would die

"Where's the ambulance?" Mike asked

"Still 5 minutes out"

"Mike no" Mike turned back to facing Harvey, he looked in Harvey's eyes; the eyes of the man he loved. Mike didn't even think about it, he just leant down and kissed Harvey, Harvey was shocked at first but then he pulled Mike closer and kissed him back. He didn't know why, he'd never thought about Mike that way, but it just felt right, and it was the best kiss he'd ever had.

Mike pulled back at looked Harvey in the eyes; "Harvey I don't want to die never having told you the truth." Harvey frowned; "I love you Harvey. I've tried denying it, but I can't anymore, and I just...if I die..I don't want to die, never having told you the truth."

"Mike-" Harvey was shocked, he'd never known that Mike felt this way

"Harvey I'm sorry" Mike gave Harvey one last look then ran and dived into the water

"Mike!" Harvey tried to get up, but one of the men stopped him. Harvey stared at the water shocked. Mike had just kissed him and all he could think of was holding him and kissing him back. Now Mike could die and he'd never get his chance. He didn't want to lose Mike.

 _Mike knew he had to do it, he couldn't let Mr Carter's die. He couldn't let anyone die. It's just who he was, even if it meant sacrificing himself. It was bad enough nearly losing Harvey; his heart stopped when he saw Harvey wasn't breathing. Then when Harvey woke up, Mike realised he'd nearly lost the man he loved._

 _He told Harvey he loved him and kissed him, and as he dived into the water; all he could think of was that it was their first and last kiss._


	2. Chapter 2 - A Truly Heroic Act

Chapter 2

A Truly Heroic Act

Donna had been sitting at her desk wondering where her boys were; Harvey had called over an hour ago to say they were on their way to the office. It didn't take that long to get to Pearson Hardmann

"Where are they?" Donna whispered and she went to pick up her phone when Jessica came up to her

"Where's Harvey and Mike with Mr Carter?" Jessica was angry

"I don't know. I'll try calling them" Donna dialled Harvey's number and it went straight to voicemail, she did the same with Mike's number and it went to voicemail as well.

"Not answering" Donna said a little worried

"Alright Donna I-"

"Donna! Jessica! Quick you need to see this. Harvey and Mike are on TV!" Rachel shouted running up to them and they followed her to the break room where a crowd had formed around a small TV. Included in which was Louis. Jessica, Donna and Rachel pushed to the front and stared at the TV.

It was on the new channel and the angle looked like it was from a helicopter; the headline said 2 cars drive off bridge into water.

Donna gasped and Jessica gaped; "Is that-"

The camera zoomed it on 2 men in the water, one carrying the other; Jessica realised it was Mike and Harvey

"Harvey and Mike" Rachel whispered shocked

Everyone watched in silence as Mike and Harvey were helped out the water.

 _There's 2 survivors! Wait...one of them doesn't look so good...I don't think he's breathing_

The commenter spoke and Donna gasped and Rachel held her and they both started sobbing

The cameraman zoomed in on Mike kneeling next to Harvey and started CPR;

"Oh god!" Donna yelled; "Harvey"

 _From what we can see it seems one of the men has stopped breathing and the other is trying to bring them back...it's not looking good. We have reports that the 2 cars collided and drove over the edge and into the water. Still no news on the other car and the people inside._

The women commentator said; _Is there any way we can get audio?_

 _Trying...wait...I think I have it_

 **"NO. HARVEY. COME ON YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!"** Mike's voice came over the TV, and everyone watching at Pearson Hardmann watched in terror

"Come on Harvey!" Donna yelled

Suddenly Harvey coughed up the water and Mike stopped CPR

 _Could it be?...Yes...it's true he's breathing_

Everything at Pearson Hardmann breathed a sigh of relief

 **"Ughh my head, what happened"**

 **"You nearly drowned that's what. You stopped breathing and I had to give you CPR. Luckily you're too stubborn to die"**

 **"You saved me?"**

 **"Well I couldn't let you die"**

 **"The ambulance says it's going to be a while as there was a multiple car pile-up"**

 _From what we can see the two men don't appear to have any major injuries, still no news on the other car_

"Oh god do you think Mr Carter-" Donna turned to Jessica who had a grave face

 **"Hey have you guy's seen anyone else come out the water?"** Donna turned back to the TV at the sound of Mike's voice

 **"Shit they must be still down there"**

 **"Mike?"**

 **"Mr Carter's car went off the bridge as well-"**

 _Wait...there's someone else in the water_

The camera moved to see another man being pulled out,

 _Do we know who that is?_

 **"Hey where's Mr Carter"**

 **"His seatbelt was stuck. Couldn't get him out"**

 **"You left him there, he'll die!"**

 **"I had no choice"**

 **"You need to go get him"**

 **"We can't swim"**

 **"Seriously?"**

 _Ok...right..we've just found out that the man emerging from the water is Mr Carter's driver who was in the other car; from what we have heard it seems Mr Carter is still in the water. Ambulances are still far out,_

" **Mike? Don't. I know what you're thinking, you can't-"**

 **"I can't let him die"** The camera switched back to Mike and Harvey

"No.." Donna said as she covered her mouth realising what Mike was going to do

 **"Where's the ambulance."**

 **"Still 5 minutes out"**

 **"Mike no"**

Everyone gasped as they saw Mike kiss Harvey

 **"Harvey I don't want to die never having told you the truth. I love you Harvey. I've tried denying it, but I can't anymore, and I just...if I die...I don't want to die never having told you truth."**

 **"Mike-"**

 **"Harvey I'm sorry"**

 **"MIKE!"**

"NO!" Donna yelled along with Rachel as they saw Mike run to the edge of the dock and jump into the water

 _Oh my god...well we've just been told Mike Ross. Is that right? Yes. The man who just jumped into the water is Mike Ross. Mike Ross just saved his boss Harvey's Specter's life and is now risking his life to save the man trapped in the other car; Mr Carter._

It all went silent after that, even the news reporters were silent as they watched the water waiting for Mike to reappear.

 _'The Funeral - Band of Heroes'_

 _I'm coming up only to hold you under_

 _And coming up only to show you're wrong_

 _And to know you is hard; we wonder..._

 _To know you all wrong; we warn_

 _Ooooooh, Ooooooh_

 _Ooooooh, Ooooooh_

 _Really too late to call,_

 _so we wait for morning_

 _To wake you is all we got_

 _TO know me as hardly golden_

 _Is to know me all wrong, they warn_

The ambulance arrived along with divers and a rescue team as a man burst through the water

 _Is it Mike? Zoom in_

The camera zoomed in;

"It's Mr Carter!" Jessica yelled

"Where's Mike?"

The camera switched to following Harvey, as he stood up and grabbed Mr Carter as he got out the water; **"Where's Mike?!"** Harvey yelled right in Mr Carters face, who then collapsed to the ground coughing

 **"He...saved...me...he was right behind me...I don't know...I'm sorry.."**

Jessica exchanged worried glances with Donna; "No Mike" Rachel muttered as she covered her face with her hands

The EMT's rushed to Harvey and Mr Carter and Mr Carter's driver

 **"You have to do something Mike's still down there!"** Harvey shouted to the rescue team who looked shocked and there motioned for the 2 divers, who quickly dived into the water

Someone wrapped a blanket around Harvey and spoke to him, but he only stared at the water, waiting for Mike

 _It's unbelievable, Mike Ross saved 2 individuals as the risk of his own life, a truly heroic act; that we hope does not mean his life._

 _At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral_

 _At every occasion, once more, It's called the funeral_

 _At every occasion, oh, I'm ready for the funeral_

 _At every occasion, oh, one billion day funeral_

 **"What's taking so long!"** Harvey shouted and stared at the rescue team leader

Then Harvey jumped as there was a splash and the two divers emerged with Mike; who was so pale, he looked white and his eyes were closed and his lips were blue.

 **"His foot was trapped in the car, and it looks like he smacked his head and was knocked unconscious;"** The divers said as Mike was lifted out of the water and onto dry land; **"He's not breathing"**

 **"No Mike!"** Harvey rushed over to Mike as the EMT''s started working on him, Harvey held Mike's hand which was so cold, it was like ice. Then Harvey was pushed away as they put a breathing mask on Mike and took him to an ambulance. Harvey tried to get in, but they told him they had no room. So Harvey was taken in another ambulance

 _Mike Ross emerged from the water moments ago by two divers who reported him unconscious and not breathing. He is now being taken to New York Presbyterian Hospital, where we await on more news on his condition. A truly heroic act from a heroic man_

 _I'm coming up only to show you're down for_

 _And coming up only to show you're wrong_

 _To the outside, the dead leaves lay on the lawn_

 _For they don't have trees to hang upon_

~~~~SUITS~~~~

As soon as Harvey's ambulance arrived at the hospital, he ran through the double doors into the ER and searched for Mike. He ran past a couple of rooms and stopped when he pulled back a curtain and saw Mike unconscious and the doctors shocking him with paddles to start his heart

"Charge to 200. Clear" Mike's heart beat kept flat lining, so they kept shocking him

"Mike" Harvey felt his eyes well up with tears and he fell against the wall

"Harvey!" Harvey heard Donna yell and turned to see her, Jessica, Rachel and Louis run over. Then they all saw Mike and gasped

 _Ooooooooh. Ooooooooh_

 _Ooooooooh. Ooooooooh_

 _At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral_

 _At every occasion, once more, it's called the funeral_

"Clear!" The doctor yelled again and shocked Mike. Mike's heart beat stabilised for a minute and Harvey let out a sigh of relief.

Then suddenly Mike flat lined; "No, no no. Mike!" The doctor yelled and shocked Mike again, Harvey felt his heart breaking and wrapped his arms around Donna who was sobbing. Then the doctors stopped and Mike's heart rate slowed and flat lined one last time;

"I'm sorry" The doctor said and Harvey held Donna tighter as she collapsed against him distraught. They all were. Mike was gone

 _At every occasion, oh, I'm ready for the funeral_

 _Every occasion, oh, one billion day funeral_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sacrifice

Chapter 3

A Sacrifice

Mike knew he had to do it, he'd never forgive himself if he let Mr Carter die. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

Diving into the ice cold water hit Mike like a tonne of bricks. He was already cold, at high risk of hyperthermia so he knew he had to be quick. He swam down and kicked his legs as hard as he could, it was difficult as they felt so heavy and he could feel his heat rate slowing.

 _'The Funeral - Band of Heroes'_

 _I'm coming up only to hold you under_

 _And coming up only to show you're wrong_

 _And to know you is hard; we wonder..._

 _To know you all wrong; we warn_

He swam down and down, it was so dark he couldn't see the car. Then suddenly he saw the lights flickering and swam towards it

 _Ooooooh, Ooooooh_

 _Ooooooh, Ooooooh_

When Mike reached the car he grabbed the car door and peered in. He tapped on the glass and Mr Carter stared at him, and Mike could see the terror in his eyes. Mike saw Mr Carter tugging on his seat belt, which was jammed and saw the water was just below his neck.

Mike had to think quickly, he pointed at the door and Mr Carter nodded and took a deep breath. Mike pulled the car handle door and nothing; he tugged it and still nothing.

 _Really too late to call,_

 _so we wait for morning_

Mike put his hands up in a signal to wait there and that he would be back, he swam to the driver side door and opened it. He swam inside and looked for something to break the glass. Mr Carter had been lucky the partition was up separating the driver from him, he would have drowned already if it hadn't been up, when the driver left.

Suddenly Mike spotted a wrench under the seat and grabbed it, he swam back to the back seat door and held up the wrench and motioned for Mr Carter to shield his eyes and take a deep breath. Mike held up the wrench and held up 3 fingers.

3... _To wake you is all we got_

2... _To know me as hardly golden_

1... _Is to know me all wrong, they warn_

Mike smashed the wrench against the glass and it cracked and water rushed into the car. Mike waited then swam in and up to Mr Carter. He pulled at the seat belt with Mr Carter; it wouldn't budge. Then Mr Carter tapped his shoulder and pointed.

Mike looked out the back window and saw Harvey's car heading straight towards them; Mike's eyes widened and he tugged harder. Finally Mr Carter got free and Mike pushed him to swim out the window just as Harvey's car hit Mr Carter's car with Mike still inside. Mike was just about to swim out the window when the car hit, he was thrown back inside and smacked his head on the other glass window.

He shook his head as the pain was throbbing, he felt the car going down even faster now as Harvey's car weighed it down. Mike could feel his eyes closing, and he tried to swim out the window

 _I'm coming up only to show you're down for_

 _And coming up only to show you're wrong_

Only Mike was tugged back when he was halfway out the window, he turned back and saw the seatbelt was wrapped around his foot. It must have happened when the car hit.

 _To the outside, the dead leaves lay on the lawn_

 _For they don't have trees to hang upon_

Mike panicked and tugged at the seatbelt, it wouldn't budge and he could feel the water slipping into his mouth as he couldn't hold his breath any more.

 _Ooooooooh. Ooooooooh_

 _Ooooooooh. Ooooooooh_

Mike heard his mother's voice as he stopped tugging at the seatbelt, then he saw a bright light and closed his eyes. Mike had slipped unconscious inside the car, that was sinking

 _At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral_

 _At every occasion, once more, it's called the funeral_

 _At every occasion, oh, I'm ready for the funeral_

 _Every occasion, oh, one billion day funeral_

 _~~~~SUITS~~~~_

 _ **Mike closed his eyes and had a flash in his head of running up to his mum and hugging her, then hugging his dad. He was so happy.**_

 _ **Then the memory switched to his dad playing catch with him.**_

 _ **Mike went through all the memories he had of his parents before they died,**_

 _ **Then Mike's memories switched to the ones with Trevor; watching movies with him and drinking beer and laughing**_

 _ **His memories with his Grammy; talking to her and playing scrabble with her**_

 _ **They were painful, but they wouldn't stop**_

 _ **The most painful were the ones of Harvey; Mike fist bumping Harvey, Harvey standing up for Mike, Harvey smiling at Mike, Mike and Harvey working on cases together; getting takeout, having a beer**_

 _ **Then Mike heard his own voice;**_

 _'You know I've never considered myself an orphan until now'_

 _ **Then Harvey's voice filling his head;**_

 _'Hey kid you're not an orphan, an orphan is someone with no family, and you have a family; with Donna, Rachel, Jessica and Me. And I'll never leave you'_

 _ **Harvey's word kept repeating in his head, and he realised how much he didn't want to leave Harvey. As much as he didn't want to fall in love with Harvey, he did and now he was happy that he did; he didn't want to die alone, and all the memories of Harvey, including kissing him, they gave Mike a reason to fight. To live. He didn't want to die.**_

 _ **I guess you're life really does flash before your eyes, before you die**_

"Michael" Mike heard his mother's voice and felt the sun hitting his face.

He coughed as he turned to his side and spluttered out the water in his lungs. When he opened his eyes the sun was blinding him, he put his hand up and looked to see his mum, dad and Grammy standing in front of him.

Mike slowly stood up and ran to him mum and hugged her, then he hugged his dad, and his Grammy.

"Am I dead?" Mike's voice echoed, he looked around and saw he was on a boat, but saw no water; in fact everywhere else was just white.

"Not yet" Mike's dad said

"You're dying Mike" His mum said

"What happens now?"

"You go back Mike"

Mike frowned, he was confused; his mum put her hands on his cheek;

"Mike you have to go back, it's not your time yet." Her eyes watered

"You don't have much time so you need to go." His mum tried to push him to the edge of the boat

"What? No mum, I can't leave you"

"Mike they need you. Donna, Rachel, Jessica, Louis and Harvey. Harvey needs you the most. If you die it will destroy them."

Mike felt a tear slip down his face; "But I need you" He whispered

"We're always watching over you Mike, and we've seen the man you've become and we are so proud of you." His father said

"Mike, Harvey loves you and he needs you. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you need to go back" His mum said and he stared at her then hugged her tight and his father hugged them both

He pulled back; "I miss you all so much"

"We know Mike, but we're always with you." His mum put her hand over his heart, then she stood back and they all faded

"We love you Mike" Mike heard his mum whisper as everything faded and Mike saw white.

~~~~SUITS~~~~

Mike snapped his eyes open and coughed the water out of his lungs. He was laying down and turned his head to the side, he looked up to see a heart monitor only it blurred slightly as his vision adjusted, he heard muffled voices as he tried to breath. He closed his eyes.

"This isn't possible" Mike heard the doctor say and someone opened his eyelids and shone a light in his eyes

"Sir can you tell me who you are." The doctor said

"Ughhhh...Harv...Harvey...where's Harvey..." Mike said coughing

"MIKE!" Mike opened his eyes slowly to see Harvey, Donna, Rachel, Jessica and Louis all rush over

Harvey pushed the doctor out the way and put his hands on Mike's face

Mike smiled at seeing Harvey alive, he reached his arm up and put it around Harvey as he sat up and pulled him into a hug. Harvey equally pulled Mike tight against him

"I thought I'd never see you again" Mike said as he buried his head in Harvey's shoulder; it felt so good to feel a warm body, when his own felt so cold. Especially Harvey's, Mike was petrified he'd lose Harvey

Harvey pulled back at put a hand on Mike's face, the other on Mike's waist. Mike saw so many emotions in Harvey's eyes, it shocked him.

"I know Mike, and I thought I'd lost you forever." Harvey whispered and kissed Mike passionately. Mike's hands moved to Harvey's hair as he kissed him. Harvey could feel Mike holding him at tight as he could; scared to let go. Mike enjoyed their first kiss, but it least this time, it was clear Harvey felt the same way.

The doctor and nurses each looked away and Donna just smirked, whilst Jessica, Louis and Rachel exchanged shocked glances.

When the kiss was over Mike rested his forehead against Harvey's and put his hand on Harvey's chest; Harvey was still in his wet suit and was starting to shiver, but Mike smiled as he felt Harvey's heart beat. To see Harvey not breathing scared him so much, so it was reassuring to feel his heart beat.

Suddenly Mike felt very tired and closed his eyes and smiled knowing that Harvey was safe and so was he. It helped that Mike felt asleep in Harvey's arms.

Harvey felt Mike go limp and pulled his head back; "Mike" Harvey said a bit panicked; "Doctor!"

The doctor came over and checked Mike's heart beat and pulse and smiled at Harvey; "He's fine, just sleeping. After everything his body has gone through he needs rest. Now would be a god time to run some tests and move him to a room, and you need to be checked out too. I'll come get you when he's settled."

"No. I'm not letting him out of my sight" Harvey grabbed Mike's hand and stared the doctor down

The doctor sighed; "Alright, come with me"

Donna gave Harvey a quick hug and whispered; "Knew you too would get together" to which Harvey only smiled and held Mike's hand tighter and stared at his sleeping associate. The man he nearly lost, the man who risked his life to save his own and someone else's. The man he loved, yes loved.

AN: Don't worry, not over yet! Another chapter will be along very soon!


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions

Chapter 4

Confessions

Harvey stayed by Mike's side as they checked him and Mike over to make sure there was no serious injuries. Then they made Mike comfortable in a room, and even put a bed in there for Harvey if he wanted to get some sleep.

Now Harvey sat in a chair next to Mike's bed, holding Mike's hand and stroking his cheek. He just watched Mike's chest rise and fall and smiled at seeing him breathing.

"Harvey?" Harvey turned to see Donna, Jessica, Rachel and Louis walk in.

"How is he?" Donna went and stood next to Harvey and put a hand on his shoulder

"They say he's going to be ok, he's just resting."

"And how are you?" Jessica asked walking over and sitting in the chair the other side of Mike

"I don't know..I mean he saved my life..and Mr Carter's...I just can't believe he risked his life to save us.." Harvey ran his hand through Mike's hair softly

"He's very brave, he nearly died"

"He did die..for a minute he was dead" Harvey whispered and Donna pulled him against her and hugged him

"But he's ok now Harvey, he's too stubborn to die; like you." Donna said as she knew Harvey was blaming himself;

Harvey yawned and felt his eyelids fluttering, he suddenly felt very tired as the events of the day started to hit him.

"We'll let you get some rest, and come by in the morning" Donna said as she kissed Harvey's cheek and Mike's forehead and they all left. Harvey kissed Mike softly on the lips then collapsed onto the bed next to Mike. He made sure it was close enough so he could hold Mike's hand, and he gave one last look at Mike then closed his eyes.

~~SUITS~~

Mike woke up to darkness and he panicked for a second thinking he was still in the water; he had to take a few deep breathes to calm himself. It took his mind a few minutes to remember what happened. He groaned as his whole body felt stiff, and he felt exhausted.

 _Guess this is normal when you die and come back to life_

He still couldn't believe that he had been so close to dying; he knew it was true but somehow it hadn't hit him yet. He must still be in denial

Looking round his room he suddenly saw a fast asleep Harvey in the bed next to him; illuminated by the moon light through the window. Mike smiled at the fact they were holding hands. He was going to wake him, but Harvey looked so peaceful and after everything that happened he probably did need to rest.

Mike studied Harvey's features and watched him as he slept, he couldn't believe how close he came to losing Harvey. He just stayed looking at Harvey, and must have eventually fallen back asleep.

~~SUITS~~

The next time Mike woke up, it was day time with the sun streaming in; he looked around the room which was filled with flowers, he was speechless at how many there were.

He looked at the ones next to him; there was a card, it read;

 _Mike_

 _Feel better soon! We all miss you at Pearson Hardmann_

 _Rachel_

It was a simple message, but sweet

Mike shifted to sit up and realised there was a weight on his right arm, he looked down and saw Harvey holding his hand, and had his arms crossed with his head resting on them. He chuckled and ran his free hand through Harvey's hair, knowing it would annoy him. Harvey started to stir at Mike's touch and lifted his head, he blinked a few times and stared at Mike. Realisation dawned on him;

"MIKE!" Harvey yelled and Mike jumped

"Not so loud Harvey" Mike said closing his eyes

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're awake. I've been sitting here all day"

"All day? How long was I out?"

"18 hours. The doctors said it was natural, after what your body went through. And I just wanted to be here when you woke up" Harvey gave him a big grin as he gripped Mike's hand

"You stayed here for 18 hours?" Mike said shocked; "Why?"

"Come on Mike like you even have to ask" Harvey said chuckling as he leant over and kissed Mike, Mike smiled as he kissed him back

"Thanks Harvey" Mike rested his forehead against Harvey's

"Wait how's Mr Carter?" Mike remembered

"He's fine, thanks to you; he's in the room next door. He was here for a while, wanted to thank you in person, but the doctors told him to rest."

"Good." Mike blew out a sigh of relief that no one died; "And you?" Mike studied Harvey, and gently touched the bandage on Harvey's forehead

"I'm fine Mike" Harvey put his hand over Mike's; "You saved my life and Mr Carter's at the risk of your own" Harvey said it and Mike could see the admiration in his eyes

"Couldn't let you and Mr Carter die" Mike shrugged

"I think it's more than that" Harvey searched Mike's eyes for an answer, but found none

"So who are all the flowers from?" Mike quickly changed the subject

Harvey noticed but didn't say anything, Mike would tell him when he was ready.

"Donna sent most of them, Jessica, Louis and Rachel sent a couple and a few other people from the office sent some."

"Really? Didn't think I was so popular"

"It was on TV" Harvey stated

"What was?"

"The accident; the press filmed the whole thing and everyone saw what you did. They're calling you a hero"

"Wow. A hero?" Mike was speechless he didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't really see himself as a hero

"My hero" Harvey said it and Mike heard no sarcasm; he had meant it

"Listen erm Harvey, what I said at the docks; when I kissed you..." Harvey studied Mike closely, he was afraid Mike would take it back

"I meant what I said Harvey. I do love you, and that's why I've been a little off lately, I didn't know what to do, how to tell you; but I knew that I had to tell you, if it was my last chance. But I don't take it back Harvey"

"I had no idea you felt that way about me, and I never thought that I would feel the same way.." Harvey saw Mike sit up at that

"But I can't say those words yet, if I said them now, I don't want you to think I'm just saying them to you, because you said them to me. I do feel the same way Mike, I can't believe I do, me Harvey Specter, the man who doesn't do feelings, but I do. I care about you Mike, more than anything and what happened yesterday made me realise how much you mean to me. Do you understand?"

Mike kissed Harvey; "Yes Harvey I do." And Harvey never let go of Mike's hand

~~SUITS~~

Shortly after Mike had a visit from Donna, Rachel, Jessica and even Louis, Mike didn't realise he had so many people who cared for him. He hadn't felt like part of a family in a long time, so to have people there for him. It meant a lot

Mike had to stay in hospital for a few more days, in which he had visitors every day; and Harvey never left his side. He felt so loved. Mr Carter did indeed come by to thank him, and even offered Mike his boat, which Mike declined saying he wasn't going near water anytime soon

The day Mike was discharged, Mike was so happy; not just to be leaving the hospital, but to be going to Harvey's. The doctors had said he had to stay with someone, and Harvey had no problem volunteering.

That was a week ago. Jessica had told Mike to take as much time as he needed before coming back to work, so Mike was just enjoying being with Harvey. Harvey had taken the week of to spend with Mike and Mike loved every moment. Now he sat in Harvey's living room, snuggled up to Harvey whilst watching a film. He rested his head on Harvey's chest and listened to his heartbeat, he took every chance he got to listen to it beating. He was terrified it would stop again.

"Mike?" Mike jumped as Harvey spoke

"Hmm" Mike looked up at Harvey

"Film's finished" Harvey rubbed his thumb along Mike's chest; "You ok?"

"Fine" Mike faked a smile and got ready for bed with Harvey. He laid down in the bed with Harvey next to him. Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike and pulled him closer. Mike drifted off to sleep in Harvey's arms, and had the same nightmare he'd had every single night; he'd dream he was still in water, drowning and that he'd been too late to save Harvey. It always ended with Mike waking up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He hadn't told Harvey, as he didn't want to worry him, plus he thoughts they'd go away eventually, but they hadn't. When he did wake up in the middle of the night, he was listen to Harvey's heartbeat and watch him sleep, only to see Harvey not breathing in his dream every night was starting to affect him. He got out of bed slowly and went into the living room, Harvey's fire was still going so Mike grabbed a glass of scotch and sat down in front of the sofa, which his back leaning against it and his knees up to his chest. He took a sip of the drink and twirled the glass in his hand.

Mike hadn't talked to Harvey about the accident, and he was thankful Harvey hadn't pushed him. He just kept thinking about what his parents had said to him;

 _Mike, they need you. Donna, Rachel, Jessica, Louis and Harvey. Harvey needs you the most._

Mike could practically hear his mother's voice in his head, he took another sip of scotch as he tried to drown out the memory of the accident.

"Mike?" Mike jumped and looked up to see Harvey standing there

"What are you doing up?" Harvey said concerned

"Couldn't sleep" Mike turned his attention back to the glass of scotch and could see the reflection of the fire in the glass

Mike saw out the corner of his eye. Harvey sit down next to him.

"How long have you not been able to sleep?" Harvey sat close to him and mirrored his sitting position

"Ever since the accident" Mike whispered

"Oh Mike" Harvey put an arm around Mike and pulled him against his chest; "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you"

"Mike I'll always worry about you" Harvey stroked Mike's hair and rested his chin on Mike's head

"I keep having dreams that I'm still in the water and that I wasn't fast enough to save you" Mike's voice wavered as he spoke

Harvey felt for Mike, he was lucky he hadn't actually remembered being in the car as it sunk. But Mike, he remembered it all.

He lifted Mike head too look him in the eyes; those big blue eyes, melted his heart. Mike put a hand on Harvey's chest.

"I keep feeling for your heart beat to make sure you're still breathing. I'm so scared it's going to stop again" Harvey put his hand over Mike's

"Mike I'm not going anywhere"

"How do you know?" Harvey saw the desperation and hurt in Mike's eyes

"I don't Mike, but I promise I'll do my best not to die" Harvey smiled and Mike put his head on Harvey's shoulder

"I never told you what happened" Mike stared at the fired

"I knew you would when you were ready" Harvey didn't know exactly what had happened, no one really did. Apparently Mr Carter's driver had fallen asleep at the wheel for a moment and that's when he hit Harvey's car. Harvey was obviously suing him. But no one else but Mike really knows what happened, and he never told anyone, not even the cops.

"Do you know why I've been afraid of the water since I was a kid, I fell overboard on my parents boat and my father had to save me." Harvey listened, it was good to see Mike opened up

"You should have told me Mike, I never would have brought you along to Mr Carter's boat if I'd known."

"I've been thinking about that, I've gone over it in my head, and I couldn't have told you. If I had, I wouldn't have been with you when the car when over the bridge and you and Mr Carter would have died. I was meant to save you. They were right"

Harvey didn't know who 'they' were, that Mike was referring to, but thought Mike would tell him

"When the car was sinking, I tried to keep you awake but you're head..you kept closing your eyes and the car was filling with water. So I knew I had to get you out of there. I pulled you out the car and swam to the surface. When we got to the surface and I saw you were unconscious and not breathing I'd never been so scared Harvey. I had to give you CPR and I thought I'd lost you.." Mike's voice broke as he let out a sob

"I'm right here Mike" Harvey pulled Mike closer and held him tight

"Then when you started breathing, it was like a miracle. I knew then that I couldn't deny my feelings for you any longer, you could have died never knowing how I felt about you. Then with Mr Carter, I couldn't let him die either. I know people are calling me a hero for what I did, but I'm not. I just did what was right, no one should let a person die like that."

"You risked your life Mike."

"I know but that's who I am, I put others before myself. I've always been there for someone who needed help; after my parents died, I had to be an adult; I mean sure I had my grandmother, but she couldn't do everything. So I had to take care of myself, I realised no one was going to save me, so I had to save myself, and then Trevor needed me, and my Grammy got sick and it just became routine. I was always taking care of everyone else."

"That's why I had to save him, despite the fact I was risking my own life. Only..when I got his seat belt unstrapped, your car was heading towards Mr Carter's car, and I pushed Mr Carter out the way before the car hit. He got out, but I didn't...the car was sinking faster and faster..and I tried to swim out but my foot was tangled in the seatbelt and I couldn't hold my breath anymore...I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge and I was losing consciousness...it was at the moment I knew I was going to die, and that I would never see you again."

Harvey felt his eyes welling up with tears and felt Mike shaking.

"I know Mike, when they pulled you out the water and you weren't breathing I thought I'd lost you forever. But then at the hospital you woke up and I couldn't believe it. It wasn't your time to die."

 _Mike you have to go back, it's not your time yet_

"That's what they said" Mike lifted his head and looked at Harvey

"Harvey when I thought I was going to die, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes; and through all the painful memories with his parents death and Grammy's death and Trevor, the memories with you stood out the most. "

Harvey put his hand on Mike's cheek and stared into Mike's sparkling blue eyes;

"And then I saw them - I saw my parents Harvey" Mike's mouth twitched into a small smile

"Your parents?"

"They said I was dying... and said I had no to go back because it wasn't my time yet...and that you needed me..I don't know if it was real or not, but I feel like it was. I hope it was, because that would mean that it was true what they said;

 _We're always watching over you Mike, and we've seen the man you've become and we are so proud of you_

 _We're always with you_

 _We love you Mike_

"Harvey do you remember what I said to you in the car before the accident?" Mike turned his body so he was facing Harvey

"I said, there was a reason I didn't stay too long in one place. After my parents death I tried to keep people out, I didn't want to get too close to someone and then lose them like I had lost my parents. So when I got too close to people I moved on, to shield myself from the pain. But then I met you and you have me a job and you risked your job for mine, time and time again, you were my friend when I had no one and I stayed when before I would have left. I fell for you, when I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen. And that moment between life and death I realised I didn't want to live like that, it wasn't living. I want a future with the one I love and I want to treasure every moment, because life's too short. " Mike smiled as he looked into Harvey's deep brown eyes, then he turned to looking back at the fire

"Mike-" Mike turned to face Harvey; "I love you." Harvey said it, he finally said it

"I know Harvey. I love you too" Mike cupped Harvey's face and kissed him

"I'm not going to leave you Mike" Harvey said in between kisses

"I know Harvey" Mike said as he rested his head on Harvey's chest as Harvey hugged him. Mike felt relieved to tell Harvey everything, and he would never get sick of hearing Harvey's heart beat.

It only took a near death experience for Mike to realise what was important; he love Harvey, and he was not going to lose him again.

 _They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die; Mike finally understood_

 _THE END_

 _AN: That's the end! Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a little sad, just wanted to do a dramatic story. My next one will be different..._


End file.
